Kage
by nayru-san
Summary: En lo más recóndito del alma, ocultado en las sombras se encuentra la más pura verdad, el más puro miedo, el dolor más grande. Jamás hurgues en las demás personas, te puedes llevar una gran sorpresa. SasuSaku
1. El fin por el comienzo

_**K**_a_**g**_e

-

-

* * *

-

-

"Dicen los mentirosos que el dolor propio es mas grande que el ajeno"

-

-

* * *

_0. El fin por el comienzo._

Un grito, dos gritos y más golpes.

Rogaba, entre alaridos de dolor, entre sollozos rotos que por favor parara.

No aguanto más y vomitó todo lo que había comido, una patada en las piernas y callo encima del producto del terror y alimentos mezclados.

Lágrimas tras lágrimas caían de su pequeño rostro, su nariz congestionada no funcionaba y tuvo que abrir la boca sintiendo el sabor de lo que segundos antes había expulsado, pero aun así con desesperación respiraba intentando que el oxigeno parara el dolor.

Ahora de espalda sentía como el cuero desgarraba su suave piel, gritó más fuerte, y un azote aún más enérgico llegó, su voz se apagaba hasta volverse suaves ruegos con promesas infantiles en ellos.

Entonces…

…

Los golpes se detuvieron, se escucho un portazo indicando que todo había terminado… por ahora.

La pequeña figura se quedo allí, mirando con los ojos bien abiertos a la nada, y respirando con dificultad.

¿Esta vez cuanto duraría la paz? Se preguntó mientras la sombra cubría todo con su reconfortante manto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El chirrido de los columpios convertía aquel atardecer en uno lúgubre, la figura que se encontraba sentada en ellos no se podía distinguir bien, se veía entrecortada como una poco imaginativa ilusión en el desierto.

Era un ser menudo, un niño o niña, columpiadote suavemente con la mirada ida.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó una figura también menuda acercándose.

-...-

-¿Te estuvieron molestando? No tienes por que hacerles caso, tu sabes que lo que dicen es mentira- dijo con voz protectora el pequeño, le sonrió con la típica inocencia que _casi_ todos los niños poseían.

-¿Puedo contarte algo?- le dijo suavemente quien se encontraba en el columpio.-Es un secreto-

-Claro- respondió con curiosidad infantil brillando en sus ojos.

* * *

**¡Bueno! **Tiempo sin subir nada, hoy XD intoxicada subo lo que sería el prologo de Kage.

Sé que estuvo extremadamente corto, pero yo siempre escribo los prologos cortos, a si que los demas capis estan largos XD jajaja... .

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si quieren que siga subiendo, ustedes saben… Review!.

Si no hay más de 10 reviews no ahí fic.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Comienzo

_**K**_a_**g**_e

-

-

* * *

-

"La propia verdad es la ajena mentira"

-

* * *

-

-

1._ Comienzo._

El repiqueteo de las gotas chocando con el ventanal de mi habitación era lo único que podía escuchar.

Mi cuerpo se aferro aun más al de la chica que tenia al lado, su calidez me embargaba, me tranquilizaba de cierto modo, escondí mi cabeza en su cuello y aspire su dulce aroma, sus cabellos suaves tocaban mi rostro y su mano calida acariciaba mi espalda.

Estaba intentando consolarme…

La abracé con más fuerza, sabia que le estaba haciendo daño, pero no se quejo, solo seguía acariciándome.

Estaba mal, y su compañía me ayudaba a sobrellevarlo.

Pero, ¿Por qué había caído tan bajo hasta el punto de tener que ser consolado?

Ahogue un quejido cuando todo lo que había pasado regreso a mí como una explosión dolorosa en mi mente, en un solo día, por una mentira mi familia se había roto, ¡no tomo ni si quiera un segundo!

Unas simples palabras… y todo se había caído al suelo.

Mordí levemente su cuello, para que un sollozo no escapara de mis labios, pero sabía que eso no serviría de mucho, ella ya sabia que yo lloraba, cualquiera lo notaria tomando en cuenta que mi cuerpo se estremecía a cada momento.

-¿Por qué Sakura?- le pregunté frustrado, a pesar de mis 16 años no estaba preparado para un golpe de tal ímpetu, y eso me hizo sentir débil, un débil gatito asustado.

Un gatito que creía ser fuerte, estar preparado para cualquier circunstancia, pero que la propia vida le demostró que no estaba capacitado para nada… por que se había criado en una burbuja.

Supe en ese momento que desde ese preciso instante miraría la vida con otro punto de vista.

Maldije la mentira, ¡Gracias a ella mi familia se estaba desmoronando!

Mi héroe, mi ejemplo a seguir, mi hermano mayor, había mentido a todos, con su fachada perfecta.

¡Era un gran mentiroso! Nadie en 2 años se había dado cuenta que era él el asesino de su mejor amigo… había actuado tan bien y ahora mi madre estaba en el hospital por shock y mi padre estaba consternado.

Itachi había sido considerado culpable en la muerte de su mejor amigo, y él… ¡no negó nada!

-Sasuke-kun- me llamo en un susurro Sakura- Escucha… no pienses, solo escucha- sentí como su mejilla se apoyaba en mi cabeza.

Le obedecí, y el hipnotizante sonido de las gotas contra la ventana me envolvió en un gratificante sueño.

-Sakura- la llame en la inconciencia

-Estoy aquí... Sasuke-kun- después de eso no escuche más.

Estaba completamente dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fugaku Uchiha abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hijo menor, no se sorprendió con el panorama que veía, en realidad se sintió aliviado al saber que su hijo no estaba superando todo él solo.

Agradeció en silencio a la chica que lo acompañaba, sabía que mientras ella permaneciera a su lado este no tendría algún lapso de locura y destruyera todo a su paso.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, tal vez no era lo más sensato por parte de un adulto ya que estando dos adolescentes solos compartiendo la misma habitación y la misma cama, podría traer alguna que otra consecuencia, pero no, a pesar de todo lo acontecido en las ultimas horas seguía confiando en uno de sus hijos… y en Sakura.

Miro un momento la puerta de la habitación y sintió nauseas al imaginar a su hijo jugando al _doctor_ con su amiga… o con cualquier mujer… como buen padre pensaría que su hijo seria virgen toda su vida.

Y si Sasuke tuviese un hijo se imaginaria que este lo trajo una cigüeña.

Fin chapter 1.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Em…** Si les pareció interesante, si valió la pena gastar su tiempo en mi fic.

**D**E**J**E**N** **R**E**V**I**E**W**S**.

Bueno como ya sabran Kage es un misterio, donde el protagonista no es quien creen que es, donde el narrador cambia en un dos por tres para que ustedes no reparen en la irrefutable verdad.

Recuerden: "_La propia verdad es la ajena mentira_"

R

E

V

I

E

W

S


End file.
